almost infidelity
by hangmeuptodry
Summary: AU. "You deserve to be kissed. Often, and by someone who knows how." Seeing her with that Royal Whirlpool Idiot made him want to show her what a real man was like. –SSM2013


**A/N:** I'm on vacation, but I couldn't help putting this out. I love Naruto, really, and this is a new flavor for me, so give me feedback guys. Also, thank you so much to the people who have responded to _bad kids. _It's my favorite work of the moment thus far and I couldn't help but continue it.

ALSO, yes, I did see Gone With the Wind prior to writing this

**Prompt:** Between You and Me

* * *

He had been watching her for years prior to being acquainted with her. The way her delicate shoulders were, more often than not, bared deliciously from the dresses her aunt chose. The way the tops of her pale breasts looked swollen behind the bodices of her gowns and the way they almost always seemed to lack the layers of the other ladies in court.

The fabric moved with her.

How he wished to mark up her flesh with the contact of teeth to skin and bend her lithe-appearing body in whatever ways possible, grip her thighs, and spread her open for his tongue's perusal.

She was—and would be—a vision in any crimson shade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**almost infidelity**

_just between you and me_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uzushiogakure's Prince, Naruto Uzumaki, was the one being groomed to sink his clumsy fingers into her flesh, not him. Kushina Uzumaki had a close friendship with his mother, who had hoped to marry himself to the pinkette instead, but that was neither here nor there. Minato Namikaze, who had married into the thrown at Uzushiogakure, was chosen by his former stepmother, the sole leader of the Konohagakure kingdom, personally. Supposedly, the Haruno Clan would make a more… _fit_ line of blood for his idiotic spawn than the solid genes of the Uchiha Clan, according to Tsunade Senju.

Mikoto Uchiha had rolled her eyes, quite demurely, when she heard the news.

Besides, _he_ didn't need to find a wife right away.

Itachi was the one with the issue of finding a suitable lady to accompany him in his presiding over Otogakure, and it was already decided he would marry Karin Uzumaki, securing their alignment with Uzushiogakure, which already had pull with the Leaf Village.

Riding in the satin lined carriage to the Konoha Court, he observed that the village lived up to its name.

It was, by far, the most heavily foliated place he'd traveled to.

Otogakure, on the other hand, was filled with wildflowers and vegetation that, as he could see from the carriage window, could not be found in Konoha.

His mother always said that Uchiha could find matters to be prideful about wherever they set their gaze upon.

His mother was always correct.

The royalty that was his family was greeted at the entrance by Konoha's queen, whose fashion sense appeared similar to that of her niece—or vice versa, more likely. The champagne shade of her long flowing gown was rich and the elaborate braid that went around her crown, taming her luxurious blonde mane was decidedly very Tsunade.

Even his father had once been struck by her beauty and poise, regardless of the years she lived before his birth.

"Queen Tsunade."

"King Fugaku."

She leaned in to give his father and mother and brother and he very familiar hugs.

Any pretenses of formality are always lost on Tsunade when the Uchiha visit, his mother always said.

He decided at that moment—the smell of the Queen's honey cream rinse still lingering on the silk of his vest—Konoha's natural assets was something he might be able to find charming.

Especially with the cherry blossom trees he could smell permeating the air further into the grounds of the massive castle they were led into.

* * *

When his room was placed two grand archways down from hers, he wondered if Sakura had requested this proximity for a few brief moments before casting the thought aside.

Even if she had requested such a scandalous circumstance, she wouldn't know what to do with the opportunity. And if she did, there was scarce a chance she would seize it.

Even after meeting his eyes during lingering glances and heated dinners where only the boundaries of family members kept him from placing his hand in her lap beneath the hand-spun, gold threaded table cloth, she wouldn't know what to do with the chance lure him into her bed.

Sasuke knew he didn't need much persuasion, but for her sake—the knowledge that ladies of high stature did not sleep with men they had never been formally introduced to—he would make sure to keep his presence sparse for the time being.

When finally hearing an introduction from her rosy lips—never mind the existence of a certain Naruto Uzumaki in the mixture—he would step forward.

* * *

After all, he couldn't pretend to ignore the way her eyes lingered on his across a crowded room.

"Lady Sakura, this is my childhood friend, Prince Sasuke. He is second in line to the throne of the Uchiha of Otogakure."

What a fool Naruto was, to introduce his betrothed to him, someone who desired her more than any man that had ever gazed at her.

Naruto knew he was selfish and a womanizer and he still let him around his fiancé…

With the barely-known knowledge that Sasuke had deflowered his cousin, Karin, he let her around her so easily, as if she was not as precious as she was. As if she was not as precious to be swiped from him.

Of course, that might have had something to do with the presence of a certain Princess Hinata, the sole successor to the Hyuga throne, on the other side of the room, decked out in the classic layered dress Sasuke hated on all women after hearing his mom curse them so feverently whenever the Uchihas got ready for a formal event.

When Sasuke kissed the back of Sakura's soft hand, he could've sworn she hissed and sucked in a faint breath when his hot lips touched her.

As Naruto gave her a dance amongst the prestigious gathering, she kept her eyes on his own, the green searching his face for something—anything, it seemed, but he didn't know and _did_ know what all at the same time—to hold onto and get her through the feeling of the wrong hand at her waist.

* * *

Prince Uzumaki was an idiot, it seemed.

He did not know the proper sake to sip after a hearty meal. He was not an especially good dancer, and he also was not nearly as good at crochet or fencing or boxing or hunting as he should be.

However, that might just be because Sasuke condemned his actions so much, so _closely _to satiate his own anger at not being the one to steal his Sakura's flower after making her his bride.

The ending of his month at Konoha's Court was marking the end of his patience with such an insipid sort.

Sakura Haruno, such a well read, well kempt, hot-tempered spitfire was to be wed off to an idiot that was determined to—for lack of a better term—_fuck_ the nobility out of Hinata Hyuga like some kind of rabid animal in heat before he was tied down forever to another woman that was more varied, more beautiful, more _more_ than his unofficial mistress.

Sasuke sat with Sakura in her private study every single night while in Konoha until dawn came, only listening to her speak of botany and science and art and the music she loved to play…

At first.

Soon enough, her doubts about her impending marriage came to surface and she mourned her lost freedom to him, cursing her lineage and her aunt, but praising her all the same for saving her from an unknown fate that would've probably lead to her being married—he heard "sold"—off to some lowly nobility for quick financial satisfaction on her father's part.

He kept up with her speeding thoughts and she opened up to him, revealing her lack of happiness at the expecting intimacy she was supposed to share with Naruto, remarking the three kisses they'd shared were all clumsy, passionless and left her body alone.

"You don't feel heat envelope your abdomen or pins and needles at your fingers or the rush of the blood leaving your head?" he'd said, in hardly-disguised aggravation.

"No… in fact, that all sounds quite painful…" she chewed at her lip in a habit he found unusual and charming all at once. She made him feel many things all at once most of the time, he noted.

He had stood from the armchair in front of her desk and circled around, his hip leaning on the sturdy wood she read on and his torso curving to cage her into him.

"It feels quite wonderful, I assure you, Lady Sakura…"

Her lips had been devastatingly close to his before she pulled away, whispering a few parting words before she ran down the hall to her room.

He wanted to cross the archway leading to the stairs between them in order to embrace her and tell her the feelings she felt for him were shared—wholeheartedly in every aspect of desire and love—to a point of pain in his heart (not to mention other parts of his body) and that, while she was supposed to marry the Royal Fool, he could attempt to cast away her worries with more than just a kiss.

But he wouldn't push her, not when she needed her solitude.

_Now_, however, was different.

His mother and father, before their departure back to Otogakure for matters that did not concern him, had both warned him to behave and be wary of his actions. They were both perceptive sorts, the kind of people who noticed everything…

Including his growing love for Sakura Haruno.

They warned him of all the possible repercussions of his actions without ever addressing the issue directly—circumlocution at its finest.

But, Itachi was also a perceptive sort, catching him right after his parent's had boarded the carriage powered by two well maintained black horses and told him this:

"Be discreet."

And then he left, leaving Sasuke to thank the gods for someone who understood his plight.

After all, it was still unknown to anyone but the Uchiha brothers that Itachi had been flawlessly hiding an ongoing affair with Kushina Uzumaki for the past three years.

Sasuke knew what he wanted to do and if there was any time to start, it would be tonight.

He didn't want to have any regrets after the wedding tomorrow.

* * *

He hadn't met her in the study that night, knowing she would wait an hour and then leave dejectedly. It seemed so much in her nature to wait and then try to assert her independence by setting a time limit for her dignity.

He appreciated it.

It had given him time to prepare.

The moment Sakura walked in, still in the red dress he loved on her from earlier tonight, with the bare shoulders and the crushing bodice, she saw him standing in front of her bed casually, looking devastatingly handsome in the low light—in _every_ light, she knew—that radiated from the dozens of light candles around her room.

"Sasuke..."

She had dropped the honored title on their second week together at his request. He said it wasn't necessary, which was true, but he also felt a part of him jolt up in happiness whenever she addressed him so familiarly.

She moved towards him in slow steps, measuring up the way his determined facial expression contrasted with his naturally perfect posture.

"What is all this?"

Sasuke cleared the steps she was taking too long to pass and took her face in his hands.

"I cannot stand idly by as some... _unfit swine_," Sasuke cursed Naruto with a disgusted expression on his face, grinding his teeth before continuing, "claims you as his bride on the eve after this one while cavorting with the likes of a Hyuga behind closed doors doing we-all-know-what. I cannot stand to let him taint you first after knowing that he cannot live up to the expectations he should. He should be able to ignite a fire within you with a single look and make you tremble with a single kiss, not leave you feeling colder than a winter's night. He should be able to do all that I," he pulled her flush against him, relishing in the feel of her unsteady legs, "do to you."

Sakura stared up at him, bewildered at his boldness and not all at once, knowing that Sasuke was Sasuke and he could not hide that even in circumstances where he probably ought to.

It was one of the things she had come to love about him.

His forehead came down to lean onto hers and he looked into her eyes, making her toes curl.

Naruto would never make her feel this way. He couldn't. He already had his heart set on someone else.

So did she.

"You deserve to be kissed. Often, and by someone who knows how," Sasuke's voice got lower and harder and it was almost as if he wanted to words branded into her mind, so that she would always remember them... so that she would always remember she _deserved_ to be kissed by him.

She deserved it and she wasn't going to let any engagements she hadn't even had a say in affect that.

Her arms tightened around his waist—although she didn't know when they got there—and Sasuke swooped in, capturing her lips with his. He was warm and wet and tasted like himself. He slanted his mouth and kissed her more fully before licking her lower lip, running his tongue across it in a sensual back and forth motion. He coaxed her mouth open, touching her tongue with his and letting her know that _he liked the taste of her too_ with the way he sampled every bit of her open mouth and finally—_too soon_—releasing her to breath with a final nip and suck at her lower lip.

Sakura was in a daze, not remembering when he had gotten her under him on her bed, the duvet not even pulled back.

"Did you..." she trailed off, still collecting her wits from the kiss or kisses or she-didn't-even-know-what-to-call-what they just shared.

He looked at her intently the entire time, his ego swelling him the slow fluttering of her long eyelashes and how she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Did you do all of this just to... just to kiss me?"

To her shock, he chuckled slowly, and his smirk turned devilishly mischievous as he shook his head slowly, playfully.

"My lady," Sasuke shifted to stand in front of her, looking down at her disheveled appearance and knowing that she has never been more beautiful in that red dress than now.

"If you thought I would let your first time be ruined at this time tomorrow night by an unworthy man, you are _wrong_."

Heat burst forth from her insides as Sasuke looked at her with an intensity only he could manage. Her chest rose and fell quicker at the sight of him promising her unholy things for the night with only his eyes.

Sakura watched as he smoothly slid off his cravat and reached down to remove his boots. Then his stockings and breeches left, revealing toned, strong legs. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he removed his shirt.

Sasuke was a beautiful sight to behold, slim and strong—he embodied both ideals.

She placed a small hand above his belly-button, feeling how warm and toned he was to the touch. Before she knew what had possessed her, she placed a kiss below his bellybutton, her lips feeling the bare trace of hair leading down to the appendage in his smalls. His skin felt good and she placed light kisses on him, growing bolder by the minute as she heard him hiss and gasp at the feel of her touching him. She licked and bit and sucked up to his pecs before he pulled her against him, relishing the feel of her chiffon and silk and velvet touched his body while he held her close, undoing the intricate back-lace of her dress, taking special care to not ruin the dress that made him fantasize of her so many times before this moment.

The dress was putty in his hands, and it fell around her on the floor with her silk slip embroidered in lace.

It left her topless, her pert breasts topped off with perfect little nipples, a shade lighter than her hair. Sasuke kneaded them expertly with his rough hands, feeling her moans with his mouth on her chest. When his hot mouth sucked on one of her peaks while his thumb teased the other, she gasped and squeezed her thighs together, trying to relieve the throbbing she felt. The undershorts covering her lower half were getting wet and Sasuke noticed, as she began to move her hips against him in a grind, that he had worked her into such a heat that she was moaning quite loudly.

He laid her back on the bed, kissing her lips once, twice, then three times before moving down her neck and breasts and stomach, reaching the waistband of her underwear.

"S-Sasuke... what are you doing?"

He grinned up at her, pleased with his view from down below, and placed a kiss right over her clothed wetness.

"SASUKE!"

In one swift motion he slipped off the last of her clothing and smiled lightly at the small patch of curls right above her throbbing bundle of nerves. He knew _she_ was probably turning into a bundle of nerves, having no idea what he was about to do to her with his tongue, having no idea that sex was just more than marking her as his or creating a child for the sake of carrying on the lineage of your noble blood.

Sex was about pleasure.

And he was about to give it to her.

"Wait, Sasuke. Dont—oh my lord!"

He heard her protests turn to moans and pleads for something holy. To her, he probably was god as he sucked at her labia before spreading her open with two fingers and giving hard licks to the pinkness inside. She squirmed and he pressed down on her hips before taking her clit into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue, sucking it and putting the best kind of pressure on her with his lips. All the while she was screaming his face into a pillow that she clutched onto dear life, knowing that they were getting too loud and could possibly be in danger of getting caught with the noise they were making.

The thought made him unbearably hard and he spread Sakura's legs farther apart, looking at her glistening slit before placing his mouth back on her, this time, sliding his tongue into her entrance and feeling her contract around him from the small opening he had. She was a virgin after all, but he would make sure her first time was her best time if they got caught and were never able to do this again.

Sakura was screaming for her sanity into her pillow and she pushed her hips into his mouth, rolling them and making them all the more closer, breathing harder and faster as she approached her first orgasm.

He heard the cry for his name as Sakura rode out the intense pleasure of her first orgasm into his mouth, his tongue still licking her as she bucked and arched her back. He continued his tongue play and she turned into a puddle of spasms, catching her breath. He placed a kiss into her sweat soaked hair before putting her on top of him.

"Sasuke, don't draw this out. I know it's going to hurt, but it'll be worth it."

She spoke against his chest and laid a kiss above his heart before taking his lips with hers again, the heat inside of her only getting stronger after being pushed off the edge for the first time.

Taking her words to heart, he took off his smalls and had her straddle him, the friction of her wetness rubbing along his length giving him new motivation to just get it over with and he teased her with the head of cock moving up and down her slit. She shivered in his lap and in that moment he entered her swiftly, staying inside of her as she got over the pain and adjusted to his size.

At first, it was horrible. He let her bite his shoulder and he placed kisses on her neck as she grew a bit of blood from the intensity of her small frame being impaled by a man as large as Sasuke.

Then, something amazing happened.

He _moved_.

Sasuke laid flat on his back with Sakura on top of him, the skin to skin contact giving him goosebumps, and he tested the waters, pulling out half way and pushing back in slowly.

The sensation took her breath away and Sakura pushed back at him. They developed a rhythm all their own and the feel of him inside her while he rubbed little circles beside her clit had her contracting around him. Sasuke groaned with the grip she had on him, her wetness covering his length completely as he thrust into her, pulling out all the way only to shove back in and she moaned in his ear, telling him to pound her harder and faster, telling him that no one else would ever make her feel this good, telling him that she had been his from the moment he laid eyes on her.

Sasuke could feel the both of them rapidly approaching their peaks and he gripped her hips with all his might and fucked her as fast and deep as he could, hitting her in the sweetest spot as he controlled the speed of their coupling.

"Sasuke, I—I'm—"

Sakura failed to get the words out on time as her internal muscles squeezed as she came, and he came right after, holding her tight to him in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

The wedding was the last thing on their minds as they fell asleep that night in each others' arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sat up with a gasp, alone and bathed in sunlight that streamed in through the cracks of her curtains.

They hadn't bothered to use any sheets last night.

Her hand drifted to where he had laid beside her and it was cold, much like she was starting to get. Just as her doubts surface—just as she remembered that she was getting married a few hours later in the day—her hand touched a small rectangle of paper.

Holding it up to the light and squinting, she smiled at the words, got up, and went to bathe—resigned to her responsibilities of her lineage and the duty she had to her aunt and to herself.

Somewhere across a single archway, Sasuke was doing the same.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_My Lady,_

_Meet in your study tonight._

_ I'll be waiting this time._

_Love, _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

**Prompt:** Between You and Me

Done. It's 4:50 AM in New York

xx mm


End file.
